Rome
Introduction The Roman Empire is made up of 8 provinces, the Roman Northern Province (Britain, Germany), the Roman Western Province (France, Spain), the Roman Southern Province (Italy) and the Roman Eastern Province (Poland, Hungary, Serbia). The Northern (Finland, Sweden, Norway) and Western Provinces are furthest away from bordering enemies, therefore they make good starting locations for those interesting in building and upgrading. The Eastern Province is close to Persia and the Southern Province borders Egypt . This makes these provinces attractive for those looking for PvP, as the food cost for invading armies is much lower. Rome, the civilization's capital, is also situated in the Southern Province. Rome has +20% wood production as an empire bonus. The 1st major bonus of playing the Roman civilization is +10% HP for Roman units. This lends itself towards attacking Contested Zones with melee troops. Similar to Chinese troops, the Roman troops can survive a little longer to either kill enemy units or attack the city center. Rome receives no natural Build time (China & Persia) or Research time (Egypt) bonuses like the other three civilizations. Guilds Rome is a heavily populated faction with a multitude of different guilds. Some Close beta Roman guilds include the SPQR, Atrometo, Mortis, Murder, Legions, Myrmidon.Malice, and the mighty Spartans. Units 'Barracks' You can recruit infantry units from your barracks. Roman Warrior are good for PvP, because of high attack and defense. ''Footmen Units 'Unit Data' 'Production Cost' 'Building Requirements' '''Unit Name' Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Pikeman 70 7.5 10 1 8 1 1 75 50 25 50 Barracks Lv5 *Training for melee units lv1 Elite Pikeman 110 10.5 15 1 8 1 2 225 75 150 25 Barracks Lv8 *Training for melee units lv4 Guard Pikeman 170 12 20 1 9 1 4 411 137 274 137 Barracks Lv10 *Training for melee units lv7 *Strengthen Attack lv3 Imperial Pikeman 250 13.5 30 1 10 1 5 504 168 336 168 Barracks Lvl15 *Strenghten Attack lv6 *Standing Army lv2 Pikeman have high attack, they are perfect for PvE. They also gain extra defense when fighting against Cavaliers and also gain bonus damage when fighting Cavaliers. However, when fighting against Peltasts, their defense is weakened. Archery Range You can recruit ranged units from your Archery Range. Archer Units Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Crossbowman 45 6 10 1-6 6 1 1 84 28 56 28 Archery Range Lv1 *Training for Ranged Battle Lv1 Elite Crossbowman 60 9 15 1-6 6 1 3 252 84 168 84 Archery Range Lv4 *Training for Ranged Battle Lv3 Guard Crossbowman 90 10.5 20 1-6 7 1 4 462 154 308 154 Archery Range Lv7 *Training for Ranged Battle Lvl 3 *Aiming Refinement Lv1 Imperial Crossbowman 150 12 25 1-6 8 1 5 564 188 374 188 Archery Range Lv12 *Aiming Refinement Lv5 *Defence with Crossbows Lv1 Archers are effective at long range. However, they are weak up close. Stable You can recruit mounted units from your Stables. Cavalier Units Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Heavy Cavalier 80 12 10 1-1 14 2 1 90 30 60 30 Stable Lv1 *Training for Melee Units Lv5 *Strengthen Attack Lv1 Elite Heavy Cavalier 120 14 15 1-1 15 2 3 270 90 180 90 Stable Lv4 *Training for Melee Units Lv8 *Strengthen Attack Lv4 Guard Heavy Cavalier 180 18 20 1-1 16 2 5 495 165 330 165 Stable Lv7 *Training for Melee Units Lv7 *Strengthen Attack Lv3 Imperial Heavy Cavalier 260 20 30 1-1 17 2 6 603 201 402 201 Stable Lv10 *Training for Melee Units Lv9 *Strengthen Attack Lv5 Cavalier are good for 1st strike because of there high Attack and Speed, but they have low defense and need 2 population. Arsenal In the Arsenal you can produce siege equipment. 'Giant Crossbow' Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Scorpion '' 30 24 5 5-15 5 3 1 105 35 70 35 '''Arsenal Lv1' *Engineering Lv1 Elite Scorpion 30 28 10 5-15 5 3 3 315 105 210 105 Arsenal Lv3 *Engineering lv3 Guard Scorpion 30 36 15 5-15 5 3 5 576 192 384 192 Arsenal Lv5 *Engineering attack Lv1 *Engineering protection Lv1 Imperial Scorpion 30 40 25 5-15 5 3 6 705 235 470 235 Arsenal Lv8 *Engineering attack Lv3 *Engineering protection Lv3 The ballista, demonstrating great power on the battlefield. 'Trebuchet' Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Mangonel 40 30 5 10-20 5 3 1 120 40 80 40 Arsenal Lv2 *Engineering Lv2 Elite Mangonel 40 40 15 10-20 5 3 3 360 120 240 120 Arsenal Lv4 *Engineering lv4 Guard Mangonel 40 50 20 10-20 5 3 6 660 220 440 220 Arsenal Lv6 *Engineering attack Lv2 *Engineering protection Lv2 Imperial Mangonel 40 40 20 10-20 5 3 7 807 269 538 269 Arsenal Lv8 *Engineering attack Lv4 *Engineering protection Lv4 Siege weapon leading to great damages to city walls, but useless in front of ballista. Castle Here you can recruit special units. Armor Knight Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Armored Knight 500 60 75 1-1 18 2 9 1072 358 716 358 Castle lv1 *Melee Armor lvl 20 *Armored Knight refinement lv1 Some people say they are killing devils. Gladiator Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A ''Gladiator '' 400 90 36 1-6 11 2 9 *Castle lvl 1 *Range Armor 20 *Gladiator Refinement 1 In the wild they are like beasts. Rome's Armored Knight units are ''very ''powerful units on attack and defense of a Contested Zone. They can be used to quickly run down enemy Ranged Defenders, or to destroy attacking siege weaponry. They have more base attack than Mangudai the other most similar unit in the game, and have more speed and less hit points. Because they are melee types they must get in close to do damage to their targets. Roman players seeking to use this unit's power to it's potential must be prepared to accept troop losses to achieve results. Creating these units on a daily basis can be taxing on players. Rome's Gladiators are Peltast type despite their ranged nature of attack, meaning Melee upgrades will boost their stats and blacksmithing will reduce their production speed. Gladiators's troop type bonus gives them an advantage over Pikemen, this is particularly useful because the most common troop type used in Contested Zone Wars are Pikemen. This is also disadvantageous because the most commonly used troop type to kill ranged attackers on defense and offense are Cavalry. Every civilization has strong Cavalry type troops. It is also worth noting that Gladiators are the only Ranged T5 unit which recieves a DEFENSE bonus for their Refinement skill. Category:Civilization